iCarly What If Story Challenge  The Tattoo Bet
by Kezziexx
Summary: iCarly What If Story Challenge - My view on how a tiny moment could of changed EVERYTHING!


**OK this is to "TheWrtrInMe"'s "**_**What if" Challenge!**_

_"Loser has to get a tattoo of the winners face" Sam and Freddie shock hands joyfully, while Freddie smugly typed away on the computer_

_**Everyone knows Sam won; she made Freddie get a tattoo; which later on turned out to be fake... but what would have happened if Freddie had won...?**_

"HA!" Freddie exclaims happily "Told You"

"WHAT?" Sam looks at the screen shocked, how could she be wrong? She was never wrong!

"Looks like you're getting a tattoo of my face!" Freddie says smugly, grinning at Sam

"No way! I'm not getting a tattoo of your nubby face on my body!"

"Oh but you shock on it a deals a deal!"

"Ergh, FINE!" she says devastated, she'd forever have a permeate reminder of Freddie, a person she hated on her body! Sure she could have it lasered off, but that was a long and painful process. She didn't want a tattoo, only another reminder of how much like her mother she was.

"Ahh I'm gunna make you get it right...there!" Freddie said pointing to the top of her arm "I'm bring nice there Puckett at least you can cover it up!"

"Oh and I will because it's bad enough having to see your nubby face here let alone when I'm at home"

_The next day Freddie entered with Sockos' Cousin a tattoo artist Mark. _

"Who's this?" Sam asked as Carly watched a fat jogger do jumping jacks

_"_This is Mark, Sockos' Cousin who's a tattoo artist" Freddie grinned

"You've got to be kidding me" Sam laughed "You actually think you're going to make me go through with this?"

"What Sam...Chicken?" Freddie Mocked

"Mama ain't no Chicken but come on don't you think it's a little...Extreme!"

"What like all the things you've done to me aren't?"

"That's different"

"No it's not, Carly don't you think that because Sam shock on it she should have to go through with it?"

_"_I am having no part of this! I'm just going to watch the fat jogger" Carly said trying to stay out of the argument of her 2 best friends, sometimes they were just too serious on things like silly bets.

"Look Sam a deals a deal. You'd have made me get one if you'd won!" Freddie became irritated by Sam's attempts at getting out of the deal.

"No I wouldn't" Sam said defensively

"Yes, you would have" Freddie said sternly

"Yeah, Ok, I would have but I would have used like non-permanent ink of something"

"Yeah right! Like I would believe that!" Freddie scoffed "Just sit down and be a big girl"

_Sam sat and had her tattoo, her real tattoo._

_A permeate reminder of Freddie. She hated it. The tattoo a reminder of the fact she'd lost and was inflicted with pain. She never bet Freddie after that, just to insure she never lost. Their relationship never grew past acquaintances._

_Sam did continue to pull Pranks on him, and everyone; her herself never changed; so when Freddie handcuffed her to Gibby she felt genuine hatred, instead of vengeful. She told the entire iCarly audience Freddie had never kissed anyone, and never regretted it! Sam and Freddie never shared their first Kiss. Carly went to see Freddie after the web show which Sam didn't __apologise__ on, Freddie asked to kiss Carly and they did. He eventually went back to school where rumours of him and Carly dating filled the school but soon died down. When Missy arrived she quickly snaked her way into Sam spot as Carly's best friend, and eventually became a 3rd host of iCarly, Freddie never believed Sam. When Melaine arrived he believe it was Sam's sister, they went on a date and remained in a long distance relationship until the distance became too much of an obstacle. Freddie won the cruise but wasn't allowed on the trip, his mother thought cruises where dangerous. When Carly and Sam fell out with Dave and Fleck, Carly, Missy and Freddie went against Sam, she left the show and never spoke to either of the three again. Sam didn't even tell Freddie Carly wasn't in love with in when he was hit by the taco truck, Carly and Freddie's relationship became very serious until Carly realised her feelings and they broke up._

_It made doing __iCarly__ awkward and they decided it was for the best to finished the show. Freddie never spoke to the girls really after that, except when awkwardly bumping in to them when exiting or entering their apartments. Nevel's career was never salvaged by the iCarly gang and he ended up homeless. When Carly dated Steven Sam never pushed her to believe Steven was cheating and she never found out until a slip up in texts, she was devastated. Sam not having had Carly to take any blame for any of the bad things she done in school, was kicked out, and she eventually ended up in Juvie, with assault and theft charges until she was 18, where she continued a stint of returns to prison and rehab. Freddie was never picked on by Sam so never had the initiative to bulk up, and remained a weak nerd. Freddie still wasn't accepted in to "N.E.R.D" camp. Sam never developed a crush on Freddie, and therefore never kissed him at the lock-in meaning they never fell in love, changing their lives forever, Sam didn't become more normal, or Freddie any more abnormal, his mother also continued with the tick baths he never pursued the 3D camera and 10's of people had to continue living with horrible eyesight and Carly never got to see her dad for his birthday. He still thinks Spencer is a lawyer._

_So eventually when they graduated high school, Carly and Missy went off to UCLA, where in finals during their first year Carly was kicked out for cheating, Missy cheated and blamed Carly (some best friend) Freddie went off to average college where he graduated and became a editor for a local new station. They trio never spoke; Sam wasn't even invited to Carly's wedding or her son's christening; Freddie was but refused to go due to the still awkwardness surrounding them. Freddie got married and had a daughter. Sam was never invited to them either. _

_Sam eventually got the tattoo removed..._

_**JUST WANNA CARIFY! I am a HUGE! Seddie shipper, and the reason I done this was to show that even the smallest of Seddie moments could of made the biggest of impact! I don't support anything but Seddie well maybe a little bit of Cibby but...**_


End file.
